


Once Upon a Time a Strawberry Wanted to Become a Pumpkin

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mild Xander/Laslow, One Shot, Pink!Haired Inigo, Post Revelations route, Reveal of Hidden Identities, Revelations Route, Touch of Dramatics, based on a tumblr writing prompt, fairytales - Freeform, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Revelations Route.“This won’t be permanent.” Anankos warned.“Battles never are.” Selena replied, adjusting her sword.Anankos sighed. “I mean the powers.”Knowing their appearances aren't permanent, the Trio have the task, after the war ends, to come clean to their Lords and Lady.





	Once Upon a Time a Strawberry Wanted to Become a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I had most of this finished on Thursday but Friday and Saturday were super busy for me. I finally finished this story today and I'm excited to post it. I went with a different framing device for this story, deciding to stick with a fairytale in the background to compare and contrast the story elements. I made the fairy tale up all on my own so it's an original tale. This story is also sort of based on a Tumblr Prompt post I reblogged eons ago. You can see my end notes for the details on what that prompt is. I don't really feel like this story was entirely based on the prompt's premise so I decided to not really credit/mention the prompt too much. I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always inspire me and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Once upon a time a strawberry wanted to become a pumpkin._

_The why doesn’t matter, only the wish does._

_The strawberry tried everything to make that dream a reality — rolled in orange leaves, sat in fields of orange flowers, talked with the pumpkins, anything it could think of. Rolling in the orange leaves only resulted in feeling itchy, sitting with the flowers only made its nose stuffy, and talking with the pumpkins, while pleasant, only resulted in vague answers to questions. The pumpkins didn’t know what made them pumpkin-y. Just as the strawberry didn’t know what made it strawberry-y. Perhaps, the key was to act like a pumpkin? But what constituted acting like a pumpkin? Did the strawberry try to sit in fields or on porches like pumpkins? Did the strawberry attempt to grow curly vines like pumpkins? Or did the strawberry wait and see if people wanted to create smiley faces and patterns on it? _

_Or perhaps the key was to think like a gourd? But then again… how did gourds even think? Were their thought patterns that lead to their actions any different from the strawberry’s thought patterns that lead to its actions? The strawberry mused the question over, but nothing came, no answer. But the strawberry was determined, optimistic despite the warning signs that flashed neon stating, “You cannot become a pumpkin, just like a pumpkin cannot become a strawberry.” Days passed, but no matter what the strawberry tried or did, nothing worked. It was still a strawberry, red, tear drop shaped, with seeds on the outside, a star like cap of green on the top. Soon, every plant far and wide knew of the strawberry’s wish._

_“You’ll never be able to.” Said the blueberries._

_“I can do it!” Replied the strawberry._

_“You’re sure you can do it?” Questioned the corn._

_“If I keep trying, I’m sure I will be able to.” Answered the strawberry._

_“No amount of belief can turn you into a pumpkin!” Huffed the tomatoes._

_“If I quit now then my wish will never come true!” Exclaimed the strawberry._

_But no one would listen. Until a magician came by._

_“I can make you a pumpkin, little strawberry.” They said._

_“Really?” Asked the strawberry. “Are you sure?”_

_“I’m a very powerful magician.” They replied gently. “I can cast all manner of spells. If you want to become a pumpkin, I will grant your wish. However, there is a price.”_

_“What price is that?” Asked the strawberry with wonder._

_“My magic is tied to my being.” The magician answered. “When I die the spell will die too. My gift is only temporary. Once I die when the day ends and the moonlight strikes, you’ll turn back into a strawberry.” Knowing this, will you accept my offer?”_

_The strawberry thought. Then replied. “Magician, even if a gift is fleeting it doesn’t mean it isn’t given with care and love. Your kindness and the opportunity to become a pumpkin overweighs anything. Please, turn me into a pumpkin.”_

_And so, the magician did. _

~

“This won’t be permanent.” Anankos warned.

“Battles never are.” Selena replied, adjusting her sword.

Anankos sighed. “I mean the powers.”

Laslow turned, also in the middle of adjusting his weapon. His hands fell to his side and silence curled gently over the vast, but empty land of Valla. Earth floated in the air, green still grew, but with the ruins of buildings and civilization decorating and scattered through the land, silence was now an integral part of Valla’s being. Anankos, the Silent Dragon blended and melted around the edges in this land. Even when cast apart from his dragon half, he still belonged; Valla still wanted Anankos, still tried to drag him in and incorporate him into its very being.

Valla in contrast to Anankos danced around their edges, testing, wavering. Anankos’s magic pulsed and contrasted with Valla, creating a wall between them, a thin one, like the repelling but also attracting forces of a magnet. The fuzzy edges licked and touched Laslow’s shoulders, barely a mark left, but the lingering heat and pressure faintly pressed into his shoulders, dancing along his back, tingling at the end of his spine. They were foreign, but not foreign at the same time, their core beings remaining fundamentally the same, but outwardly they weren’t.

“Just like the strawberry.” Laslow muttered.

Odin shot Laslow a look and Selena glowered at him. Laslow bit his lip. Anankos continued.

“When I die the magic bestowed upon you will fade at the turn of the day. You’ll return to your original appearances. Without my magic tethering you to this world it will want to expel you. If you want, you will be able to use this force to leave. If not, the world will adapt. It always will.”

“… so just like the strawberry.” Laslow muttered again.

Severa elbowed Laslow harshly in the side. Laslow gasped out, wheezing, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Severa turned, narrowed her eyes at Anankos, and crossed her arms. “What do you mean, if we want, we can use this force to leave?”

“Leaving is up to you.” Anankos replied. “The loss of the magic I’ve gifted you and your appearances reverting: you cannot control that. You leaving? That’s up to you.”

~

_The first thing the strawberry did upon becoming a pumpkin was go back to the others, but they didn’t want to talk to it. Anger, jealousy, disbelief: the strawberry faced it all. Soon, the strawberry was alone in the field. However, the strawberry didn’t give up. If no one wanted to be its friend then it would find other friends: those who appreciated it for the pumpkin it wanted to be. So, it went further and further away, passing fields and rivers and towns until it reached a new area entirely. Out in these new fields sat other fruits and vegetables. _

_“Friends.” The now pumpkin strawberry said to itself. “I can make new friends.”_

_And so, it did._

~

Peri lunged at Laslow and despite the wooden practice lance in her hands, Laslow internally screeched before dodging the flurry of attacks. A wide smile danced across Peri’s face and her eyes twinkled, the light dancing. Every thrust of the lance, a lance that, if real would do some serious damage, was accompanied with force only described as glee. Laslow’s feet were light, twisting and coiling around, predicting to his best abilities her moves all while attempting to find an opening to block or attempt his own counter attack. The wooden sword in his hands was warm, ready for Laslow to make his move.

“Laslow! Keep still!” Peri called out. “You’re moving too quickly.”

“That’s the idea, Peri.” Laslow replied with a huff of air.

She laughed. “You always dodge the best!” She lunged and Laslow narrowed his eyes before making his move.

There! An opening! Laslow attempted a stab but met air. Peri twirled and with a decisive sweep of her lance, nearly toppled Laslow over with a blow to the legs. Stumbling backwards, Laslow moved his sword to attempt another thrust at Peri, to use the momentum to push her to the ground. Her eyes widened and Laslow almost accomplished his move when the bell rang, loudly echoing through the field. Pausing, Laslow turned his head to the bell and sighed, heart racing and breath winded. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Laslow turned to Peri.

“Guess our sparing match has to be postponed.”

“Time for lunch!” Peri half sang before she grinned and grabbed Laslow’s hand, tugging it. “Come on Laslow! We have to find Lord Xander and then we can all have lunch together!”

“But, what if he’s busy with paperwork?” Laslow stammered out.

“No buts!” Peri gleefully chirped. “Lord Xander needs to eat lunch!”

She tugged on Laslow’s arm and he stumbled after her.

~

“Thank you.”

Laslow blinked and dropped his papers on Xander’s desk neatly. “You’re welcome? For the reports?”

Xander laughed and the sound echoed warmly in the room. Laslow’s mouth twitched into a smile as he clasped his hands behind his back, taking a step back. Mindful of where he was moving, Laslow organised himself around the varying books and piles of paper around the room, still at attention. The slowly dying light of day had seeped into the room, creating an orange glow and loss of visibility — not dim enough for candles but not bright enough on its own.

“I meant for lunch.” Xander clarified. “You and Peri are always looking out for me and I appreciate that.”

Laslow’s cheeks pinkened. “Majority of that was Peri’s idea.”

“I still thank you.” Xander replied. “I enjoy spending time with you.”

Swallowing and ignoring the catching of his heart, Laslow nodded numbly. The beating irregularly pulsed in his chest. Laslow prayed that the pink of his cheeks wasn’t obvious.

“I’m glad to hear that, milord.”

Xander gathered some books and started to clear his desk. “I’d like it, once this war is over, we sit outside and have lunch or tea together.”

Even though the logical part of Laslow reminded him that when Xander said “we” he was including Peri, but a larger part skipped and screamed “Xander wants to spend time with you”.

Laslow bit his lip and forced words out of his lips. “Me too.”

His heart still skipped a beat.

~

_The pumpkin strawberry spent many seasons and years with its new friends. Every day brought another adventure or discovery. Sometimes the days were all sunny and warm. Sometimes the days were overcast. Sometimes the days were rainy and cold. Sometimes there was snow or wind or hail. In the end all the days were precious to the pumpkin strawberry. Memories were always precious and were meant to be treasured._

_They also weren’t meant to last forever._

_Just like the magic._

_But the pumpkin strawberry was ready._

~

Anankos, the Silent Dragon was dead.

Laslow almost expected a tingle or spark through his body to signal that the magic would begin to wear off. Nothing except the soreness and ache of battle and strained muscles. Nothing except the burn of exhaustion and sweet taste of victory.

Except Laslow knew. The thoughts burned within his mind, eating and consuming all inside. His mind looped and looped, silently repeating the same thought. His magic was going to disappear and his appearance change back. Staring at himself in the mirror, Laslow touched the glass, his fingers meeting the cool, smooth surface. He had grown used to his silver-grey hair and slightly darker shade of brown for his eyes. Laslow swallowed and traced the edge of his chin on the mirror. Would he revert completely? Would he regain the slight curve of his cheeks, the youthful roundness that had been fading when he had jumped dimensions? Or would he retain some of his slightly older features? What about any scars he had gained? Laslow’s fingers fell from the mirror and he trailed his fingers along the hem of his shirt, to his side. The slight raise of a mark met his fingers and many others.

“At the turn of the day.” Laslow muttered to himself, his fingers numbly falling to his side. “Only a few more hours. Exactly like the strawberry turning back from being a pumpkin.”

His stomach churned. Beyond his appearance suddenly fading what would he say to Xander? “Oops, sorry my appearance was all due to magic”? Or would he even have a chance to say anything? Anankos did say leaving was optional. They could choose. Squeezing his eyes shut, Laslow’s brain conjured images of Ylisse, of his family and his friends.

He immediately dropped the image, the burn of it too painful. An ache filled his heart, a longing for home, for the familiar. Home was within his grasp but was it truly what he wanted? Could he leave Nohr? Could Laslow go back to Ylisse and happily forget about Nohr?

There wasn’t an easy answer but Laslow needed an answer and he needed it soon. Turning from the mirror, Laslow walked out of his room. He had to find Selena and Odin.

~

_“Will you miss me if I suddenly went away?” The pumpkin strawberry asked._

_“What do you mean?” Its friends asked._

_“What if I suddenly vanished? Would you be sad?”_

_“Would this vanishing be your own choice?” They asked. “If it is your decision, we won’t stop you. We’d mourn but we’d respect your choice.”_

_“What if I was replaced?” The pumpkin strawberry pressed._

_“Replaced by what? A new friend? They’d never replace you.” They assured. “However, we’d befriend the new friend. That’s what friends do.”_

_The pumpkin strawberry smiled, heart lifted and warm. “Thank you.”_

~

Laslow found Odin and Selena sitting in the garden, Odin half on Selena’s lap. Laslow paused at the tree before he walked over and sat down, leaning into Odin, closing his eyes. A light breeze passed, warm and gentle. The grass ruffled and the smell of leaves and grass was earthy and calming, steadying Laslow’s beating heart.

“It’s done. Our promise.” Laslow muttered.

“We fulfilled a dying god’s wish.” Odin added, curling his fingers into Laslow’s hand.

“Naturally, we won.” Selena huffed.

Laslow half laughed and Odin chuckled with him. Selena’s face was smooth but her cheeks pinkened. “What next?” Laslow asked gently as his laughter died.

“We make a choice, nothing more or less.” Odin replied. “A choice from our hearts, deep within. Is this world worth the trade and sacrifice of Ylisse?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? Laslow looked at Odin who turned to him, his eyes sober and light. Selena followed Odin’s gaze and soon they were all looking at each other. Everything. They had been through everything. Laslow’s heart burned and sorrow filled him at the idea of leaving Nohr but the pain and agony of being separated from his friends, from people who had been with Laslow through horrors and terror sent pain so white and hot that Laslow was blinded by it.

“I won’t leave you.” Laslow whispered. “I can’t leave you two. You’re too dear to me.”

“Sap.” Selena muttered but she didn’t rebuke his statement. “I’m going to tell Lady Camilla tonight. If she accepts my explanation…”

If. As though Camilla would reject Selena. Laslow read between the lines. “Odin?”

“I requested Lord Leo and Niles to talk to me once the sun has disappeared and the moon hangs in the sky.”

That made his choice obvious. Laslow smiled gently, turning his gaze out to the field. “Then, I’ll talk to Lord Xander.”

Their choice was made.

~

Later, once the moon was hanging full in the sky, Laslow slipped out of his room and walked outside. Nohr was crisp in the evening, the cold biting gently into his skin despite the layers. Laslow kept moving, walking out to the west side of the castle, where a babbling brook ran, deep enough to wade in but not deep enough to submerge. The sides were steep and littered with tall grass and reeds. Across the brook was a bridge, simple and wooden. Moonlight lit the path and Laslow could see through the water, right down to the rocks on the bottom and the fish that swam around. Leaning against the rails, Laslow shut his eyes and instantly regret flooded him, cheap and burning.

He had to be dramatic, didn’t he? He couldn’t just pull Xander aside and talk to him in the castle. No, instead he handed Xander a note and hoped that Xander had read it and decided to humour his retainer’s request.

“Midnight, on the bridge in the garden. Come alone I need to talk to you. Yours truly, Laslow.” Laslow muttered to himself. “And you tell Odin he’s the dramatic one. I bet he didn’t ask Lord Leo and Niles to talk to him privately like this.”

Laslow laughed and then stared out into the brook, listening to the water rush through and the rustling of the trees, and the occasional bird or other nocturnal animal. His ears strained for any unusual sound, of footsteps or perhaps of a horse if Xander decided to take one. Nothing. Laslow stayed still, leaning against the rails until his feet screamed to sit and his hands were numb from holding the rail and being out in the cool evening air. Sighing, Laslow looked up, watching the moon in the sky, attempting to guess the time of the evening. It had to be close to midnight. Hindsight screamed at Laslow for forgetting a clock.

Then, rustling, footsteps. Laslow snapped his neck towards the direction the sound came from. A beat passed, calm and still, no beating aching in his heart, and then Xander walked out, the moonlight dancing across his face, highlighting his cheekbones and his brow. Under the moonlight he appeared softer, with a blue hue that highlighted in his pale hair and danced across his dark armour. Laslow softly smiled, and exhaled.

“Lord Xander, you came.”

“I did.” Xander walked closer, the note in his hand. “I admit, I wasn’t expecting a request such as this.” Xander opened the note. “Rather ominous in tone.” He laughed softly. “If it were anyone else, I would have ignored it.”

Laslow’s heart tickled at the admission. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of any other way to convey my urgency.”

“You could have talked to me in the castle.” Xander pointed out, of course, the logical thought.

“I know…” Laslow muttered. “It just…”

What if everything went wrong? What if Xander was upset once he found out Laslow’s secret? The cool open breeze tickled Laslow’s cheek, reminding him that if the worst happened, he could bolt. There was nothing to hinder his escape.

Xander shook his head. “It’s all right, Laslow. I don’t mind talking to you out here in the garden, no matter the hour.” He then took a step forward. “What’s on your mind?”

This was it. Laslow’s fingers balled at his sides, sweaty and clammy. He had to tell Xander, let him know about his appearance, about Anankos, about everything. Exhaling, Laslow forced his gaze to remain on Xander.

“You know I’m not from here.” Laslow started.

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Right.” Laslow’s heart did a jumbled flutter. Deep breathes. He could do this. “When I said I’m not from here I mean I’m from really far away, as in—” Laslow steeled himself, his nails biting into his palm, “as in another dimension.”

“Dimension?”

Xander’s voice rose and his eyes widened but he didn’t make a move to leave or dismiss Laslow’s claim. Closing his mind over the reaction, holding it close to his chest as though it were a good luck charm, Laslow continued.

“We were summoned to help.” Laslow couldn’t spit out the details, not yet. “However, our promise is complete and—” Laslow’s voice caught.

“Laslow,” Xander’s voice was open, his eyes guarded, “do you wish to leave? Is that what this is about?”

Xander’s words caught Laslow’s mental balance and tilted it, swinging it around a little bit. Dryly swallowing, Laslow shook his head, his heart pounding and burning within his chest. “No, that not what I wish. I’d like to stay, it’s just… I have to confess something.”

Why was this so difficult? It was so silly: did Laslow’s appearance really matter in the end? Would it be something that drove a wedge between him and Xander? Would the lie of his identity mean as much as Laslow thought it did? The thoughts danced mockingly in the back of his mind. Laslow shoved it to the side messily, his hands staining with the gunk of his negative thoughts. It dripped to the floor in thick, opaque puddles. Laslow pressed onward.

“When we were brought here our appearances were altered and we took up false names.” Laslow bit out. “I’m not really named Laslow and I don’t really look like this.”

Xander stared. Laslow’s confession heavily weighed in the air, a weight that slowly sunk into their surroundings, almost making Laslow’s knees buckle. His mouth burned as the silence rolled in with the confession. Why wasn’t Xander saying anything? What was he thinking? Laslow’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

“Laslow—” Xander started but was cut off.

The bell from the castle suddenly tolled. Loud, heavy rings of the bell echoed in the area, causing some nocturnal animals to stir. One ring, two rings… Giving a smile born from the anxious fluttering in his chest, Laslow watched as his hands began to glow, light particles burning off his frame, filtering up into the sky, adding stardust into the air. Anankos’s magic slowly seeped and drained. A light feeling slowly overtook the areas were Anankos’s magic had been before. Laslow exhaled heavily. This was probably what Anankos meant by the ability to return home if he desired. The feeling slowly radiated from within, both in Laslow’s peripheral and squarely staring him in the eyes. If Laslow latched onto it, he could return home. Tentatively, Laslow reached for the feeling, his fingers grazing the surface.

The bells rung for the sixth time.

“I wanted you to see who I really am.” Laslow continued to smile at Xander. “And if it’s okay, if you don’t mind who I really am—” Laslow’s voice choked. “Perhaps I could stay?”

A beat passed along with another ring of the bell (seventh ring). Laslow hastily moved to grasp the feeling tighter in the palms, just in case, but Xander moved closer to Laslow until his hand warmly cupped the side of Laslow’s face. The gesture was intimate and the warmth of Xander’s hand sent a tingle down Laslow’s face.

“Who you really are matters a lot to you.” Xander said gently. “I can see that. Identity is very important and how we view ourselves and how others view us can change many things. So, please, tell me, who are you?”

Laslow breathed slowly. “I’m Inigo.”

“Inigo.” Xander wrapped his voice around the name. “Does the identity of Laslow still matter to you?”

“It—” Inigo tried to speak. “I’m… I’m not sure.”

The bell rang for the twelfth time. The light faded. Inside the warm feeling of light and weightlessness still lingered, a smaller flame but one that could be stoked if needed.

If Inigo wanted to go home. If Xander was upset.

“That’s fine.” Xander’s hand was still warm and on Inigo’s face. “You need not rush figuring how you feel about yourself now.” He paused. “Do you want to stay here?

Inigo looked Xander in the eyes, his heart in his throat. “If… that’s still all right.”

“It is.” Xander answered, his hand dropping from Inigo’s face. He mourned the loss of heat but then Xander took Inigo’s hand in his own. “No matter who you are or what you look like, to me you’re always my retainer, my companion, and my friend. If you wish to stay here then you can.” Xander paused. “I’d like it if you stayed here. You can call Nohr home if you wish.”

The warm light and weightless feeling, the one that could draw Inigo back to Ylisse slowly disappeared, fading gently. A small part of Inigo mourned the loss and perhaps later, when he was alone, he’d cry and mourn properly, but for now all he could do was smile.

“Thank you. I’d… I’d like to stay here.”

“Then stay here, Inigo. Please.” Xander squeezed Inigo’s hand.

Inigo nodded and laughed, relief painting his laughter. Xander soon followed and as they laughed, they began to head back to the castle, hands still laced together.

~

_And so, the pumpkin strawberry turned back into a strawberry under the moonlight. However, there was no sadness, no bitterness, no disappointment. Instead, all the pumpkin strawberry felt was joy and warmth. Its wish may no have lasted forever but its new found friendships would._

~

After they reached the castle, thoroughly chilled by the wind, Inigo gratefully allowed Xander to pull him into the kitchen. Pulling out the kettle, Xander filled it with water and set it on the magic-run stove. Once the fire was on, Xander sat down at the small table in the corner. Inigo followed suit and with a blush, glanced at Xander. “So… uh… what do you think?”

“Think? About your appearance?” Xander asked before answering anyways. “Your other appearance was fine, however the pink suits you.”

The pink suited him. Inigo’s heart beat warmly with the heat of acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Pumpkin/Strawberry tale: I made it up entirely. I really wanted to go for a fairytale theme in the background acting as a comparison to the Trio.
> 
> Won't leave them: I like to believe that the Trio are very much "we're in this together" and wouldn't leave the others behind. It's sappy but it's my head canon.
> 
> Writing Prompt: The prompt for this was "Midnight on the bridge. Come alone." I tweaked the prompt a little.
> 
> Midnight and turning back: Very classic Cinderella and since I based my tale on pumpkins I figured why not add in the midnight time limit?
> 
> Pink Haired Inigo: I'm so weak to Inigo having pink hair like Olivia. I love it so much!


End file.
